


Cliffside Conversation

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Seboath explains how his situation was similar to Delas' during a quiet moment.
Series: OC-tober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747





	Cliffside Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'cliff'. Takes place after the Broken Shore has been unlocked.

"Highlord Suntouched." Delas Moonfang's greeting startled Seboath as he sat on the cliff near Deliverance Point overlooking the Broken Shore.

Smiling, he patted the rock beside him ignoring the way his heart seemed to skip a beat at the sight of her. "Knight Moonfang, hello. Care to join me?"

"All right." She sat down beside him, her booted feet dangling beside his. "I wanted to thank you for allowing my uncle the opportunity to make up for his mistake."

Seboath shrugged, his plate armor rattling with the motion. "Considering the history of my own order, I could hardly do anything else."

"That's true." Delas drummed her fingers on her armor for a few moments. "I am curious as to why you agreed to _my_ request."

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, you've known and worked with my mother, Guildenkranz Suntouched." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Delas nod. "For generations, her family have been priests, including my uncle, Danoath." He reached under his armor to pull out the Blood Knight insignia he'd retrieved from the Ghostlands. "He lost his faith in the Light and became one of the first Blood Knights under Lady Liadrin's leadership."

"If his family were all priests, I can imagine that that didn't go over well with them," she mused, shifting so she could look at him.

Seboath nodded, tucking the insignia away once again. "You're quite correct. Grandfather didn't approve of Uncle Danoath's choice and even Mother didn't speak with him for years. After the Sunwell was restored and the Blood Knights began to change their ways, Mother and Uncle Danoath reconciled with each other at least. Mother helped him reconcile with Grandfather while I was still a baby."

"What about your grandmother? You haven't mentioned her." Delas frowned, looking confused.

A wry smile curled his lips. "I don't know if you've met her. She's a member of the Illidari."

"Oh. Your uncle wasn't the only to lose his faith, I take it?" She asked, resting her hand over his where it rested on the ground between them.

Seboath nodded, resisting the urge to turn his hand so he could hold hers. "Exactly. We're not exactly family again, but it's been nice to have her in my life. Anyway." He cleared his throat. "I was raised to have faith in the Light, like my mother and grandfather. But being a priest like them didn't appeal to me. It didn't _feel_ right."

"That sounds familiar." Delas' hand tightened over his.

He nodded again. "I eventually realized that Uncle Danoath wasn't a priest, but still served the Light as a paladin. I don't remember how old I was at the time, but I asked him all sorts of questions and he answered them as patiently as he could. After he left, that's when I _knew_ I wanted to be a paladin instead of a priest."

"But...?" She prompted gently when he hesitated to continue.

Slowly, hesitantly, Seboath turned his hand over to clasp Delas', pleased when she returned the gesture. "I was afraid to tell Mother, though, because Uncle Danoath told me about being estranged from her and Grandfather after he became a Blood Knight."

"Did you tell her in the end?" Delas inquired, scooting closer.

He turned to smile at her, remembering that conversation fondly. "In the end, I took a chance and confided in Mother. She took me to Lady Liadrin, who'd been forewarned by Uncle Danoath. She asked why I wished to join the Blood Knights and not the priesthood." The words came easily to him, the core of what had guided his decisions and actions since that day. "I want to do more to help people than _heal_ them. I want to protect them and _keep_ them from being hurt."

"And so you became a paladin of the Light instead of a priest," she murmured, tangling their fingers together.

Seboath lightly squeezed her hand with his. "Yes. After some testing, Lady Liadrin agreed that I had potential and here I am." He looked up from their clasped hands. "Your reason for wanting to become a paladin may have been different from mine, but I understood all the same."

"I thank you for your understanding and I'll work hard to prove that accepting me as a paladin wasn't a mistake," Delas assured him solemnly.

He smiled warmly, firmly squashing the urge to do more than squeeze her hand again. "You don't need to prove that, Delas. I already know that it wasn't a mistake."

"I'm honored." She smiled brightly, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

Seboath nodded and they subsided into silence, looking out over the Broken Shore once again. _Yep, I'm in big trouble. My family is going to tease me **so** much about this._

**Author's Note:**

> When I did the Silver Hand quests on Seb and met Delas, he went "Oh, no, she's hot." Then she asked to become a paladin and explained why and he went, "Say, that happened to me, too!" I actually wrote two versions of his explanation, the one you just read and another one _before_ I did research on Blood Knights.


End file.
